Une rencontre inespérée
by Whyle
Summary: oneshot. Ed est en Roumanie, seul et désespéré. Là bas, il va rencontrer la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir dans ce monde : son frère. sous entendus edwin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Situation**_ : Ce one-shot ce passe au moment du film, et Edward n'a pas fait encore la connaissance d'Alfons. Et imaginons que le père vient de partir. Edward est en Roumanie, seul dans son nouveau monde, plus désespéré que jamais. La scène se passe dans un bar.

)…&…(

Je suis là. Encore en vie. Encore perdu, livré à moi-même. Encore seul. Désespéré. Dans ce nouveau monde, ou plutôt dans cet enfer.

Je suis là, face à mon verre. A côté de moi, gît un autre malheureux, que l'alcool a rendu soûl. Le même alcool que contient mon verre, et peut-être le même état, le même destin qui m'attend. Mais je m'en fous. Lentement, je le porte à mes lèvres. Le liquide pénètre en moi et me fait du bien, et je continue à l'avaler, jusqu'à le finir jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mon verre est maintenant vide. Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier.

L'alcool me fait un peu de bien. En le buvant, une petite vague de chaleur m'envahit, à chaque gorgée. Comme lorsque j'étais avec toi. Non, ce sentiment n'est pas comparable à de pathétiques et malheureux effets de l'alcool. Mais grâce à eux, j'oublie. J'essaye de refermer mes plaies, intérieures, restées trop longtemps cachées. Maintenant elles sont vulnérables, _trop_ vulnérables.

Un homme en face de moi me demande quelque chose. Je ne l'entend même plus. Mais je comprends que quoi il parle, de quoi il s'agit. C'est un bon signe. Cela signifie que je ne suis pas tout à fait soûl, enfin … pas encore.

Je lève péniblement ma tête et le regarde de mes yeux dorés, autrefois emprunts d'une volonté inébranlable. Inébranlable ? Foutaises ! Je ne serais pas dans ce bar miteux et dans cet état lamentable à me soûler sinon … En repensant à mes yeux et mon regard, je me demande si tu n'as jamais ressenti la même chose, le même sentiment que moi, lorsque je te regardais dans tes yeux bleus. Bleu. Je me souviens juste de cette vague couleur, le reste commence à devenir flou. Comme ma vision d'ailleurs.

Et c'est bizarre. Le type qui me regarde avec un air interrogateur a aussi les yeux bleus. De la même couleur que toi ? Je ne me souviens plus … Je hoche la tête à ce mec, l'air de m'intéresser à ce qu'il dit, à ce qu'il veut. En parlant d'intérêts, je n'en ai plus aucun. En tout cas, je ne m'intéresse plus à rien depuis que je suis ici, seul.

Le type me sert un truc jaune dans mon verre. Après une intense réflexion, j'en déduis que c'est ce que je bois depuis tout à l'heure, sans m'arrêter. Alors, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Je porte une nouvelle fois le verre à mes lèvres. Soudainement, je me prends à rêver que ceux sont les tiennes qui touchent délicatement les miennes. L'air de rien, comme ça, je rougis. Oui, je suis encore amoureux de toi, et depuis toujours même. Quel con, ça me fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

Après quelques minutes, je me rends compte que mon verre est à nouveau vide … enfin, pas tout à fait. Sans réfléchir, je lèche avec ma langue le fond de celui-ci pour avoir quelques gouttes de ma boisson préférée. Au fait, pendant qu'on y est …Sais-tu combien de fois j'en ai rêvé ? De passer _ma_ langue dans _ta _bouche. Même si ça peut te sembler bizarre, déroutant, inattendu, voir même repoussant et gênant, autant qu'à moi d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un jour ce privilège. Mais je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais, alors pourquoi j'en rêve ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est réservé aux _petits_ amis. Cette appellation me fait sourire. J'aurais piqué une crise si tu m'aurais appelé comme ça, juste à cause de l'adjectif. Même si mon cœur aurait sauté de joie.

Le type de tout à l'heure me reparle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à lui, il ne peut pas comprendre que je pense une nouvelle fois à toi et que je ne veux pas être dérangé ? Non, apparemment pas. Dommage, parce que mes souvenirs de toi et mon frère m'aident un peu à surmonter le cauchemar dans lequel je me suis embarqué et dont je n'arrive pas à me réveiller.

Le mec insiste. Il commence vraiment à me gonfler. Mais il a l'air sympa et bienveillant, j'essaye de l'écouter. Il m'a quand même prêté le verre et la boisson … mais quel con je suis, je l'ai payé pour ça. Mais je l'écoute quand même. Parmi tout ce qu'il a dit, je n'ai compris que quelques mots et bribes de phrases, comme « coma éthylique », « rentre », « un jeune homme … rien à faire ici … », « va te trouver une nouvelle petite amie » ou même « va rejoindre ta famille ». Je l'écoute, ou j'essaye, avec un regard penaud et déluré, l'air béat et la bouche ouverte. Tu te serais sûrement foutu de moi avec Al. Je souris un peu à l'avant-dernière phrase qu'il a dite, « une petite amie ». Quelle ironie. Celle que je recherche est loin de moi, et en plus, elle est plus grande que moi. Ce qu'elle a plaisir de me le répéter en se moquant. _Winry_ … Elle me manque. _Alphonse_ … Il me manque. Ils me manquent tous. Justement, la dernière phrase du mec me fait penser à vous … Je me retiens avec grande peine de ne pas pleurer. Histoire de ne pas paraître plus lamentable que je ne le suis déjà.

Finalement, je décide d'écouter les conseils du type. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Rêver à t'emballer en buvant chaque verre ? Rêver innocemment et naïvement de vous revoir un jour ? Non, mauvaise idée. Il vaut mieux rentrer, chez mon père. Même cette ordure me manque un peu, depuis qu'il vient de partir. Après avoir laissé seule Maman, me voici à mon tour seul. Mais ça, je ne lui avouerais jamais.

Je me lève avec grande peine, en titubant. Je commence à peine à me rendre compte que ma tête tourne à en tomber et que mon ventre me tire à en mourir. Mourir. Est-ce ce qu'il va m'arriver ce soir ? Bizarrement, je souris à cette pensée. Au moins, si je meurs, je pourrais peut-être vous revoir, dans mon petit paradis …

D'un pas terriblement nonchalant et peu sûr, je me dirige hors de cet établissement, sous le regard un peu inquiet du barman. Il me gonflera jusqu'au bout lui, parce que j'en ai rien à faire de sa pitié. Il peut se la garder. J'arrive difficilement à faire deux pas sans tomber. Mais je continue mon chemin quand même.

Après quelques petites prouesses, dans mon état lamentable, je réussis à atteindre la porte de sortie. Reste à la pousser. Un combat déjà perdu d'avance. Heureusement, quelqu'un l'ouvre pour moi. Mais dès que je vois mon sauveur, mes yeux s'agrandissent et s'embrouillent, les larmes sont finalement venues.

Comme toi.

Devant moi se tient mon frère. Ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Je suis presque soûl et je ne vois plus les différences. Si, une seule. Depuis quand as-tu les yeux bleus mon cher frère ? Pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions et d'un mal de tête terrassant, je m'écroule. Mais pas sans murmurer ton nom.

'Alphonse …'

Tu réagis d'une drôle de façon. Cependant je ne peux pas en voir plus. Je percute brutalement le sol, faisant sa douce connaissance, et laisse couler les larmes. Alors, tu es finalement venu ? Mais je ne peux plus te regarder encore une dernière fois pour confirmer mes espoirs. Mes yeux se sont déjà fermés et je ne sens presque pas tes bras me prendre pour me sortir de là. Pour me sauver.

)…&…(

Je me réveille dans une chambre toute blanche, sobre et dans un lit blanc et simple. Je me rends compte que je suis dans un hôpital et que je ne vais pas très bien, ma tête déchirant toutes les cellules de mon corps, principalement celles du cerveau. On va dire que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais après quelques réflexions, je me pose une question assez pertinente … où suis-je ?

J'entends des pas dans le couloir, qui à l'occasion, renforcent mon mal de crâne, devenu maintenant insupportable. Un homme assez vieux entre et s'approche de moi. Il est vêtu d'une blouse blanche et me fait un grand sourire. Il commence déjà à me gonfler, voir même plus que l'autre d'avant.

'Enfin réveillé ! Vous êtes chanceux, vous savez ? S'il ne vous avait pas emmené ici, vous auriez pu tomber dans un coma éthylique …'

'Mais de qui parlez-vous ?', dis-je d'un ton surpris.

'Je vais le faire entrer.'

L'homme sort et disparaît pendant quelques minutes, me laissant en tête à tête avec moi-même, ou plutôt mon mal de crâne … Ensuite, un jeune homme entre à son tour dans la pièce. C'est _lui_. Mon frère, mais toujours aux yeux bleus. Il s'approche lentement de moi, il me semble si fragile. En fait, c'est le portrait tout craché d'Alphonse s'il aurait grandi … mis à part ses yeux bleus. Il commence à me parler d'une voix douce, la même voix que lui …

'Je m'appelle Alfons. Quand tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, j'étais vraiment surpris. Alors je t'ai amené ici …'

Je n'écoute même plus la suite de ce qu'il dit. Sa voix me berce dans une espèce d'autre monde … Mais je comprends une chose. Je comprends que ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Mais une espèce de toi. Comme un ange gardien, venu de mon petit paradis pour me soutenir dans cet enfer. Je commence à sourire. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas ce visage Alfons, ni cette couleur d'yeux. Bleus. Comme toi. Sûrement pas la même couleur exactement, mais on ne va pas chipoter. Parce que je sais que c'est un signe, même si avant si n'y croyais pas tellement. L'homme devant moi, mon nouvel ange gardien a les yeux bleus. Comme toi.

Ma dernière heure n'est pas encore venue. Je vais me battre avec Alfons à mes côtés, je ne suis plus seul. Maintenant, la flamme de détermination dans mon regard m'est revenue. Oui, je vous le promets. Je vais tout faire pour vous revoir.

)…&…(

Voilà, un nouveau one-shot. Comme ce n'est pas tellement un drabble et qu'il est vraiment différent des autres de 'petites fantaisies', j'en ai fait un one-shot, écrit normalement, et libre. Bref … je crois que je ne vais pas décrire mon état d'esprit actuel, je pense que vous l'avez deviné. J'espère seulement que ce one-shot vous a plu, même s'il est un peu triste. Et en quel honneur l'ai-je écris ? Deux choses ; premièrement, j'ai bu un peu trop de champagne au réveillon (et de vin !) et deuxièmement, j'ai reçu le dvd du film à Noël. Bref, je voulais parler de la rencontre d'Edward et Alfons. Quel choc, quand même. Lol, quand je pense qu'au début, quand j'ai écrit ce one-shot, je voulais qu'Ed tombe dans le coma et voit Winry dans ses rêves, ainsi qu'Alphonse. Et ensuite il se serait réveillé et aurait vu Alfons ... Bon, je vais arrêter de vous soûler avec mes commentaires bidons, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce one-shot. ;) Bonnes vacances !


	2. Chapter 2

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
